


FIC: Mistletoe

by jagnikjen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ruminates on why he loves Christmas at the Burrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

Harry Potter loved Christmas at the Burrow. The lights, the decorations, the treats and the smells. But best of all, he loved the mistletoe.

Ginny was always approaching him, pointing up and then snogging the dickens out of him. He didn't mind in the least. He loved snogging Ginny.

And despite the overabundance of mistletoe throughout the house, they hadn't been caught. Yet.

He feared Ron and Mr. Weasley's reaction the least and dreaded Mrs. Weasley's the most.

It made no sense of course. He and Ginny had been married now for seven years and were expecting their first child.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
